


The Ultimate Lesson

by fangirl530



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom, Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Fluff, Human NinjaNomicon (Randy Cunningham), I read a story that alluded to Randy giving up the mask, I really hope I'm tagging all this right, I said no that's too sad, I think we're supposed to warn readers when we don't have beta readers?, No beta reader, Nonbinary!NinjaNomicon, Sort Of, and if he'd even remember the others when he lost his memory of the ninja, and then i wrote this!, the end is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl530/pseuds/fangirl530
Summary: The Ultimate Lesson. Every Ninja learns it before the mask is passed on. It's been that way for eight hundred years. But... things are changing. The old ways aren't quite as practical as they once seemed.
Relationships: Randy Cunningham & Danny Fenton & Jake Long & Adrien Agreste, Randy Cunningham & Howard Weinerman, Randy Cunningham & NinjaNomicon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	The Ultimate Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> the story I mentioned in the tags is right here, for you to read if you want to! so I read on tumblr, here https://queenofhearts7378.tumblr.com/post/164637007414/break but it turns out it's on ao3! https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180583/chapters/30340290#workskin
> 
> and the author behind the story, and the AU itself I think? QueenofHearts7378!

Randy sat on the floor of his bedroom, fingers tapping. As much as he didn’t want to, this had to be done. If he didn’t do it willingly, it could be done to him by force. Or worse, he could end up like Mac Antfee. And _that _was the last thing he wanted. With a sad sigh, he flipped open the nomicon.__

His body fell as his mind was shloomped inside. After a long fall and a painful thud on the ground (never thought he’d miss that) he got to his feet. A hand reached down to help him- Nomi. He accepted, but didn’t look up at them. 

“Come to take me to the ultimate lesson?” he asked quietly. Nomi sighed. 

“Not exactly,” they said. “Come, walk with me.” they walked away, and Randy hurried to follow, confusion rising.

He didn’t have to wait long for Nomi to explain what was happening.

“You know the deal,” they began. “The ninja is the ninja for four years, and then it is passed on and they learn the ultimate lesson so they can pass on their knowledge.” Randy nodded, but said nothing. Nomi continued. “This is how it’s been for years. However…” they sighed. “I’ve come to realize maybe this decision was not the best.”

Randy’s head snapped around as he turned to stare at them, eyes wide.

“Wha-”

They spoke before he could ask what they meant. “There are a few issues with the system. First, not all the ninja learn the best with vague riddles.” they flashed him a quick, blink-and-you’ll-miss-it smile before turning away. “Several big, nearly catastrophic incidents could have been avoided if at least some of the lessons were delivered with a little more clarity, when it was important. But unfortunately, that is how I translate all the knowledge absorbed by the ultimate lesson.” 

Randy swallowed, hardly daring to breathe. If he made a sound, this might all disappear. He listened, with bated breath as Nomi continued. 

“We’ve been lucky so far- but Norrisville citizens have started paying more attention to the ninja- their traits and such, and how they fight. The ultimate lesson can’t take that knowledge away. So, the First Ninja and I have decided the system must be changed.” they turned to face Randy, who was staring at them, a hopeful expression on his face. They cracked another smile. “Randy Cunningham, you will continue to be The Ninja of Norrisville until you are no longer capable of doing so. As you carry on being The Ninja, you will write lessons you’ve learned here for future ninjas to access. Just one thing,” they said, their tone becoming stern. “Try not to give them all the answers. They have to learn some things on their own.” 

Randy’s grinned widened. “This is so bruce!” he shouted, practically vibrating with joy. He threw his arms around the person before him. “Thank you, Nomi!” 

They patted him gently on the back. “I’m simply thinking about the sake of future ninjas,” they said, but the smile they had gave it away. As he pulled back, they pointed at him, the stern expression returning. “I expect you to start writing soon, Ninja.” 

“I will!” he promised. He grinned as Nomi waved, and he was shloomped back out to his body. 

…

Someone was shaking him. 

“Cunningham! Cunningham!” Howard, of course. Randy opened his eyes and sat up, staring at his friend.

“Howard, why are you shaking me? No, for that matter- why are you in my house?”

Howard ignored him. “You didn’t do it yet, did you? Please tell me you didn’t.” 

He tried for a confused expression, though his mouth threatened to turn up at the corners. “Do what?” he asked.

“Learned the ultimate lesson from the nomicon!” Howard shouted, grabbing his shoulders. 

Trying hard not to laugh, he tilted his head to the side. “I don’t think so,” he said. “What’s the ultimate lesson?” 

Howard groaned. “You did! You-” he noticed the grin rapidly spreading across Randy’s face, and the despair quickly turned to anger. He shoved him, shouting, “What the JUICE, Cunningham?!”

Randy laughed from the floor. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry- I had to!” he said, holding his sides as he laughed harder.

Howard still glared at him, but cracked a smile. “Alright fine, I can’t say I wouldn’t do the same thing. As Randy sat up, he leaned forward. “So spill Cunningham! What happened? Are you still The Ninja?”

“I am!” he explained everything, and by the time he was done, Howard had a suspicious look on his face.

“So… you have to do more work than before?” 

He shrugged. “It’s just writing down the things I learned while being The Ninja, how hard can it be?” he smirked suddenly. “Hey, do you want to help me mess with Jake, Adrien, and Danny?” 

Howard’s expression brightened. “You bet your cheese I do!” 

…

Adrien fell out of Randy’s closet, seeing that Jake and Danny were already there. 

“You guys got Howard’s text?” he asked them. They both nodded solemnly.

“We need to go see if he remembers us or not,” Danny said, already heading for the door. “Come on, let’s go!”

Jake and Adrien were quick to follow, neither wanting to wait any longer than they already had. Danny threw open the front door, and there was a startled yelp from the otherside. 

“What the juice, man!” Randy’s voice yelled as he stumbled into view, rubbing his head. He frowned at them. “What are you guys doing in my house?”

“Randy!” Jake cried. “Yo dawg, do you remember us?”

Randy blinked at them. “Er… are we cousins?” Jake and Danny groaned, but Adrien wasn’t ready to give up. 

“We’re your friends!” he said desperately. He gestured himself. “Adrien- Adrien Agreste. And Jake Long, and Danny Fenton.” Randy blinked. 

“Not ringing any bells, man. Sorry.” He slid past them into the house, and glanced back. “Do you… want some chips or something?” 

They sighed. 

“Sure,” they all said, following Randy to the kitchen. 

Randy grabbed four bags of chips from the cupboard tossing one to each boy and keeping one for himself. He started to sit down, but stopped, smacking his forehead. 

“I almost forgot!” he said, heading for the fridge. 

“Forgot what?” Danny asked, halfheartedly pulling open the bag of chips. 

Randy opened the fridge door, sticking his arm in and pulling out a plastic bag with cheese in it.

“Here Adrien- for Plagg,“ he said. He tossed it at the french boy, making a face. “You owe me, dude- that stuff made my entire fridge smell wonk.” 

“Thanks,” Adrien said sullenly, pulling the cheese out and holding it out to Plagg. As his kwami looked at him with an expression that just said, “really?” realization hit. He, Danny, and Jake all turned to stare at Randy, who had a manic grin on his face. 

Danny was the first to move, practically flying across the room to hug the purple haired teen. Jake and Adrien joined in, laughing with joy. 

The lecture about that was NOT FUNNY could wait. For now, they were just happy to be together.


End file.
